


Watermelon Candles

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dancetale, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Olfactophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Red is mentioned, Rough Sex, Rust, Tsundere Dance, Underlust, hinted at atleast, i don't know how to tag, thirsty af Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Lust helps his datemate, Dance, scratch an itch. An itch that includes a blindfold and lots of watermelon scented candles.In short, Dance is a very thirsty tsundere and Lust is more than happy to help out





	Watermelon Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Uncensored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> This scenario entered my head when I was trying to sleep. I blame @Kamari333 for their amazing story "Burlesque (Uncensored)"
> 
> When it says Red, it is Dance's thoughts and p.o.v basically. When it's says Lust, its back on Lust.
> 
> Proper Backstory/some spoilers:  
> Lust realizes Dance's crush on Red, figures out he can mimic Red's voice (they are unaware alternates of each other so it would make sense) and corners Dance and has him submit unknowingly. Afterward, Lust convinces Dance to go along with pretending Lust was Red, even if there is a size difference. Lust believes this will help Dance with his crush and maybe get Dance to finally confess (Doesn't help that Lust uses his puppy dog stare on Dance. He stood no chance)
> 
> So, they fuck with Dance blindfolded and watermelon candles filling the air. Turns out, Dance is a lot thirstier for Red than he originally realized.

Lust was more observant than his datemate’s assumed. Lust saw the looks Dance would shoot Red. The hint of hurt and jealousy in his eye sockets when Red would claim Lust as his own but not Dance. Lust saw the frustration in every movement in Dance’s body when Red dismissed him or avoided him.

 

If only Dance would admit it. Dance shut down any knowledge of romantic feelings for Red. Brushed it off as annoyance and distaste for Red. Not willing to admit his real feelings, not even to Lust.

 

Not until Lust had found a way to get Dance to admit.

 

Not too long ago, Lust was able to get his voice to deepen to sound almost like Red’s. It wasn’t identical but it was pretty close. He found out when he was trying to impersonate his strong datemate in a joking manner.

 

So the plan was put into action.

 

One day when Dance came over, the lights were out. Dance called out for Lust and reached over for the light. Only to be shoved against the wall, the scent of watermelon flooding his senses. Dance had then felt a breath on his neck, hips pressing against his.

 

“Red?!” Dance growled out in annoyance, even if his soul was speeding up. He struggled against the body against him. He felt Red tighten his hold on him, kissing, _fucking kissing,_ his neck as a butterfly would.

 

“ _Sweetheart…_ ” Red’s voice whispered into his skull.

 

Hearing that pet name uttered in adoration directed at himself was something Dance never thought would happen in a million years. His soul melted and Dance shuddered, he gave a few attempts to get out of Red’s grip, but he kept him in place. Dance whined, his legs spreading unconsciously as he felt Red’s leg nudge them self in between.

 

Dance felt Red’s grip loosen, he turned around quickly. Already prepared to ask Red what the hell he was thinking. Only to come face to face with purple eyelights instead of red.

 

“L-lust?” Dance stuttered in shock. Lust had the decency to look guilty, tilting his head to the side with a smile.

 

“Hi, Sweetie.”

* * *

 

Dance sat, frigidity on Lust’s bed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. His soul was pounding in his chest, a bright blush overtaking his face. He felt like it was his first time with the other all over again. He watched as his beautiful lover closed the door to his room, locking it in the process.

 

The room they were in was filled with candles and the lights were dimmed. The candles fragrance was a strong, yet sweet, Watermelon Buttercream. All the candles were making it hard for Dance to think. All he could smell and taste at this point was Watermelon. He was sure the scent would linger on his bones after this for weeks.

 

Lust was wearing a ‘borrowed’ jacket from Red. It was large on him and almost made him look like a doll in it. The sleeves were rolled up enough to expose his hands. It was unzipped, exposing a tight white t-shirt that clung to his body. He was also lacking some pants and his ecto body formed from his rib cage down to his knees.

 

Lust sauntered over to Dance and sat on the bed beside him. He raised a hand to Dance’s cheek and rubbed it softly, watching his datemate’s expressions carefully. He gave him a soft, loving smile, kissing him lightly on the lips.

  
“Are you sure you want to do, Sweetie?” Lust asked softly. Dance swallowed the gathering magic in his mouth and nodded his head. Lust frowned. “I need to hear it, Love.”

 

“I’m sure.” Dance whispered. His eyesockets were lidded slightly. Lust leaned in slowly and kissed Dance reassuringly.

 

Lust climbed onto his knees on the bed, not once breaking the kiss. He pulled Dance up with him by the hem of his shirt. Dance followed, hands pressing into the bed below him as he chased after Lust. His hands going to Lust’s hips and pulling close.

 

Lust scooted closer Dance, his hands slinking around Dance’s neck and holding him tight. He sighed into the kiss, his body bent forward, pressing his chest against Dance’s. Dance, for a second, lost his balance and wavered a bit. Lust used it to his advantage, raising a hand and gently pushing him into the bed.

 

“Nnn..” The noise left Dance as his body made contact with the bed below. Lust smiled, his body now hovering over Dance’s. He reached over to the nightstand beside him, grabbed the dark red blindfold that laid there. Lust had been preparing for weeks for this.

 

Dance sat up on his elbows, watching his datemate wring his hands with the blindfold. A playful smirk residing on his face. Lust bent down and wrapped tied the blindfold around his skull.

 

“Sweetie?” Lust asked, his hands rubbing up and down Dance’s arms in a soothing manner as he sat in between his datemate’s legs. Seeing Dance was blindfolded and spread out beneath Lust with a pretty blush across his cheeks was such a tempting sight. However, Dance’s okay came first.

 

“I-I’m good,” Dance promised, his voice stuttering. Dance was more than ready. He wanted this, even if he will never, _ever_ admit it after this. Stars, how did Lust talk him into his?

 

Lust sighed in relief and continued to rub at Dance’s bones. Inching slowly to Dance’s covered chest. He reached lower and pushing Dance’s shirt up, fingers grazing the scar across Dance’s chest; Causing the other’s breath to hitch. Lust bent down and ran his tongue, teasingly along the scar. Dance tensed before relaxing. A sigh of pleasure finding its way out of Dance’s throat.

 

Leaning forward, he nuzzled into Dance’s neck. He left his throat rumble in a growl, a weak copy but it made Dance shudder. Lust felt Dance widen his legs, and move his head to the side. Lust opened his mouth and grazed his teeth across Dance’s neck. Dance’s breathing was getting heavier.

 

Dance couldn’t breathe, let alone think. The anticipation for something to happen was killing him. _Red…_ He felt the sharp claws of the other roam his body, soft and hesitate. His teeth baring at his neck, threatening to sink them into his bone.

 

_It was so easy to pretend._

 

Lust moved his hands up and down Dance’s body. Dance was so tensed under him. Lust pulled away from Dance’s neck, not going far. His mouth was an inch from Dance. Dance angled his head up towards Lust, feeling the other's breath across his face. Lust licked his mouth and lowered his voice into a growl.

 

“ _Sweetheart,”_ Dance entire body tingles from hearing ‘Red’s’ voice. It was a low, steady hum. It sent chills down his spine in the best way. He could feel Red’s chest vibrate from the growl. Dance felt hips slowly grind into his, testing the waters. Dance whined and lifted his clothed hips up to the others. “ _You feel so damn good.”_

 

Red smashed their mouths together in a kiss. Dance’s soul stuttered, he wrapped his arms around Red’s neck and pulled the other closer. The kiss was desperate and feverish. He felt Red’s tongue lick across his mouth, asking for permission. Which Dance granted easily.

 

Stars, Dance could taste watermelon ( _thank you, Watermelon Ice Breakers.)_ and something else. _Lust._ Dance squeezed his eyes tighter. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Red won easily. Dance fell back to the bed, moaning as Red explored his mouth.

 

Red pulled back too soon for Dance. He raised his head up to chase Red, wanting more of him. He heard a chuckle above him. He soon felt Red nuzzling his cheek with his own. His harsh breath hitting his skull in a possessive growl.

 

“ _Damn, Grease Monkey,”_ Red whispered into his skull. “ _You really that_ desperate?” Dance whined and shook his head in denial. Red hummed in disapproval. “ _Come on now, Lust already told me_ all _about it.”_ Dance whimpered and tried to bury his head into Red’s shoulder.

 

Lust felt weird saying his own name, but the reaction Dance made from hearing his Red impersonation was too good to be real. Lust couldn’t wait to see Dance and Red together for real. Stars, that would be hot.

 

Lust grabbed the top of Dance’s shirt, jerking the other up. He slammed their mouths together again. Kissing Dance like his life depended on it. His hand going and tightening on to his neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

 

Red pulled back from the kiss, his breath was ragged and harsh. He felt Red’s claws tugging at his shirt. Dance grabbed the back of his shirt and helped Red tug it off. He heard the shirt fall with to the floor beside the bed but didn’t get much time to think on it when he felt Red’s mouth on him again. Pushing him into the bed roughly.

 

Dance circled his arms around Red’s neck, pulled him as close as possible. He was letting out little whimpers through the kiss as he felt Red grind his hips into his. Dance broke the kiss, whimpering pathetically.

 

Lust smirked. Stars, Dance really, _really,_ needed this. Lust faintly wondered what other noises he could pry from the other. Lust lowered his gaze and saw a faint blue glow in Dance’s shorts. He teasingly moves his hands down Dance’s ribs. Tracing random shapes with the tip of his fingers.

 

Red’s claws twirled around his ribs, Dance felt him lean in and lick and nibble at his neck. Dance let out a strangled noise and tilted his head to the side. Red mouth moved to the crook of his neck and bite down on the bone there.

 

“Red!” Dance cried out, scrambling to get a hold of anything that was Red. His clenching onto his jacket. His neck stretching out as far as it could, giving Red as much access as he could.

 

Red retracted his teeth, giving the wound a few gentle licks and kisses to ease the ache. Whimpering as the pleasurable pain burned from the wound. Red’s tongue was cool as it gave soft kitten like licks.

 

Lust hands now were on Dance’s spine, going slow to not frighten or rush the other. However, it would appear that tactic wouldn’t be needed if the small moans coming from Dance was anything to go by. Lust pointed one of his middle fingers and scratched down Dance’s spine. Trying his best to make it seem like claws instead of his fingers.

 

Dance shivered in pleasure from the touch, wiggling his hips in hopes for more. Lust smirked against Dance’s throat and pulled back from his bite mark he left. Purple saliva lavished on Dance’s neck. Lust licked his mouth and smiled.

 

Lust’s grabbed the hem of Dance’s shorts and gave a tug on them, waiting for Dance to raise his hips in permission. Dance, shakingly raised his hips off the bed, letting Lust, or Red in his mind, lower his pants.

 

There was nothing formed, but there was a lot of magic collecting down there. Just needing Lust to help it form into a dripping pussy. Lust rubbed at the center of Dance’s pelvis. Dance tenses as his magic wrapped around Lust’s fingertips. Lust licked his mouth, rubbing at the sensitive spots on a pelvis.

 

Dance moaned as Red touched him. His claws oddly experienced, despite what Lust had told him before. Dance moved his hips into the claws. Dance gasped sharply as Red’s claws flicked across the edge of his pelvis, he could feel his soul glowing brighter from the touch. His magic taken form into a soaking wet pussy, all ready for Red to destroy.

 

Lust deepen his voice once again and let out a satisfied growl from the sight of his datemate’s soaked entrance. Lust ran his fingers across the slit, collecting some of Dance’s fluids on his finger. He raised the finger to his mouth and sucked on his finger, moaning softly from the taste.

 

“ _Damn, Sweetheart,”_ Lust slammed his hands against either side of Dance’s head, his voice deepened into a soft growl. “ _You taste as sweet as candy.”_ Lust licked Dance’s mouth.

 

When Red flicked his tongue against his mouth, Dance whined. He raised his hips to rock against Red’s, wanting nothing more than to have the other in him. Red chuckled above him. His voice sending shivers down his spine.

 

“ _Candy where I from, need to be savored.”_ Red’s weight was suddenly gone off of him. Dance raised to his elbows, he was ready to take off his blindfold when he felt something wet run between his folds. Dance gasped and fell back onto his back. The object was gone, Red’s breath was ghosting against his entrance. “ _And I’m not about to let this tasty treat go to waste.”_

 

Red’s head buried itself into him. His tongue licking his vulva before breaching him. His tongue wiggled and thrust as deep as it could in him. His nasal rubbing against his clit. Dance was in heaven. His back arched off the bed, a moan tearing its way out of his throat.

 

A hand came down and placed itself on Lust’s skull. Lust peaked above the blue vagina to see Dance with his head thrown back, moaning like a little slut. Was this his first time being eaten out? Lust smirked, this was going to be fun.

 

Dance legs clamped around Red’s skull as he pulled his tongue out to give a harsh suck on his clit. His tongue running between his folds at the same time. Red grabbed his legs and held them apart, shoving his face in farther into Dance’s folds. His mouth detaching from his clit and thrusting his tongue back into Dance.

 

All Lust could see was blue and he was loving it. He wiggled his tongue in Dance, slurping up at any juices that came from his entrance. He thrust his tongue in and out of Dance, causing the other to hump his face. Though, he wasn’t complaining. Damn, Dance tasted so good.

 

The pleasure was running through his bones. Red rubbed at his thighs and fucked him with his tongue. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips up to meet Red’s hungry mouth. Red snuck a finger down and sinking it into him along with his tongue. Moaning, Dance pulled Red’s head into his vagina.

 

Lust could do this all day. Whether it was like this, 69-ing, or having Dance sit on his face. It’s such a shame they hadn’t tried this before tonight. He would have had Dance on his back multiple times before if they did.

 

Red pulled back from him. Dance could hear the faint licking sounds of Red getting whatever was left on his face. Red’s hands ran across his vagina, sinking his fingers into the folds. Dance bent his knees, whining as Red fucked him with his fingers.

 

“ _As fuck as I want you to ride my face, I think I rather fuck your brains out.”_ Dance moaned at Red’s voice. “ _Would you like that, Grease Monkey?”_ Red growled out as he moved his finger faster. _“Would you like me to fuck you senseless?”_ Dance nodded his head quickly as a string of moans came from him. “ _Huh, Sweetie?”_

 

“Yes! Fuck me!” Dance begged. He blindly reached for the other. He heard Red laugh softly, grabbing his searching hand and brought it around his neck.

 

_“Whatever you ask,”_ Lust pulled his fingers from Dance, hearing a soft squelching noise. He wiped his fingers off on the bed and situated himself between Dance’s legs that were spread apart. He placed a hand down by his grabbed a hold of his conjured dick. He rubbed the underneath of his dick against the soaked folds.

 

The feeling of Red’s dick against Dance’s folds made him quiver in anticipation. Red rubbed the tip of his dick against Dance’s clit before swirling it at Dance’s entrance. Dance whined in frustration, canting his hips up to Red’s dick. He wanted to Red to hurry up and fuck him. He wanted Red to stop fucking teasing him!

 

“You asshole,” Dance groaned in annoyed pleasure. “Just fuck me-Ah!” Red slammed into him, not stopping until his pelvis was pressing into Dance’s. Dance’s entire body froze as it was invaded. He expected to feel uncomfortable at first but he didn’t expect the pleasure the went with it.

 

Lust chuckled. Dance’s expression was just too cute. His face was scrunched up in pleasure and nose wrinkling in discomfort. His insides were squeezing him deliciously, trying to suck him into farther.

 

Red stayed still, Dance was breathing heavily, trying to force himself to relax around the throbbing dick in him. Red softly ground his hips against Dance’s, causing small jolts of pleasure. Dance whimpered, hands going to the sheets and clenching them.

 

Lust made sure Dance felt pleasure and when he felt Dance loosen around him, he slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Dance let out a loud moan, his hands tugging on the sheets. Lust smirked, kissing Dance feverishly.

 

Dance never thought he would love the feeling of a dick rubbing at his insides, but feeling Red pulling out and thrusting back in, struck a chord in Dance. He wanted more, he needed more of Red. Red slowly pulled back out, before thrusting back in as hard as he could. Dance was clenching down around Red.

 

Lust swore in a deep voice. Dance was squeezing him so damn tightly. He felt so good. Lust wanted to go slow, he wanted to savor the feeling of Dance. But he couldn’t. If he was going to be pretending to be Red, he needed to be realistic for Dance. Going slow was rare for Red. Red would pound into Dance with no mercy. Lust licked his mouth.

 

Red grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up, leaning his body against it as he sunk in farther. Making Dance groan as Red was now hitting spots he didn’t before. He wiggled to get closer to Red, wanting the other to just fuck him.

 

Be careful what you wish for.

 

Suddenly, Red pulled out and thrust back in as hard as he could. Not slowly down or stopping. Dance let out a broken scream, as he couldn’t do anything against the onslaught. Not that he would do anything but make the other go faster. Red was growling above Dance, his face burying into his leg.

 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Lust whined in his head. One eye was clenched tight, the other locked on where the two of them was connected. Dance was clenching down on him so tightly. He could feel the other’s walls spasming. Fuck, it felt good. Lust moved his head and sunk his teeth into the bone near his face, growling in pleasure as he sped up his thrusting.

 

Dance all but screamed as he was pounded into. He clenched the blankets of the bed. He buried his face into the sheets he was able to pull high enough. The pace was sudden and it stretched his insides. The smell of watermelon overtaking his senses, making Red the only thing he could think of.

 

Lust held onto one of Dance’s legs, huffing as he pounded as hard as he could. Stars, Dance was so tight. Lust squeezed his eyes shut, beads of sweat rolling down his skull.

 

Dance moved his hips up against Red’s as best as he could. Loving the feel of Red’s dick pounding into him, more than he thought he would. _(if only it was the real thing…)_ Red’s magic slammed against his, over and over, and over again.

 

“Hnn..! Nnn..! Ahh!” Dance pants into the covers. He was nearly tearing the blankets apart from how tight he was clenching it. “More! Fucking… Hell, more!” Dance moaned out. More, he needed more.

 

Fuck, that was hot. Lust leaned forward, smashing their mouths together in a messy kiss; bending Dance in half in the process. Their tongues intertwined in a sloppy mess. Spit running down their chins. Dance’s hands grasping his t-shirt, tugging at it to get Lust closer.

 

The watermelon taste that was once there, was now faded and tasted more of Lust. Dance whined from the lack of it. He needed more, wanted more.

 

Lu-Red broke the kiss, laying his head on top of Dance’s. He let out a soft growl, their faces wet from their combined breathes and sweat. Red pulled his leg over his shoulder and reconnected their mouths. Red slammed his hands beside Dance’s skull, grinding his hips hard into Dance’s pussy.

 

“I-I’m cl-close..!” Dance moaned into Red’s mouth. Red groaned into his mouth, it didn’t sound as deep as before. Red, breathlessly, reached down and circled his hand around his clit roughly.

 

Dance reached up, to grab ahold of the skeleton on him. Desperate for something to hold as his orgasm quickly approached. He fumbled in his haste until he grabbed a hold of something. Something made of leather. Magic from the collar sparked to life, sending waves of strong, protective magic that felt distinctly of Red.

 

Electric pleasure surged through his body. Red’s scent, taste, and touch was all he could think of, all he could feel.

 

It broke Dance. To actually feel Red’s magic had been the final blow for the blue skeleton. His orgasm ripped from him. Dance’s back arched, a broken scream of the other’s name was rippling from his throat. He clamped down on the throbbing dick inside of him. His legs pulled Red in closer, not wanting to let the other go.

 

Red thrust his hips a few more times before he came inside of Dance. He ground his hips into Dance’s as he moaned breathlessly against Dance’s neck. Dance's reached, accidentally grazing Red’s cheek in the process, grabbing Red’s skull and pulling him into a desperate kiss.

 

The kiss slowed down to soft pecks. Lust pulled out of Dance slowly, Dance’s pussy lips were swollen and puffed up from their rough treatment. As they kissed, Lust moved the blindfold up slowly. Lust pulled back from kiss and Dance opened his eyes. He squinted from the sudden light, at first only see the outline of a skeleton before Dance saw Lust staring down at him with love and patience in his eyes.

 

“Heya, Sweetie.” Lust whispered, humming softly as he raised a hand and traced a circle on Dance’s cheek. “You okay? I wasn’t too rough?” Lust asked, concern in his eyes.

 

“Hell no.” Dance let out a breathless laugh. Lust smiled, raising up and kissing Dance softly. Dance closed his eyes and kissed the other back. The watermelon taste was no longer there. The only thing left was their combined magic. Lust pulled back from the kiss and laid back on Dance’s chest, not before kissing the other cheek.

 

“You ready to tell Red?” Lust asked.

 

“ _Hell no.”_ Dance denied causing the other to chuckle, his eyes darkening with his namesake. The flush that was still on his face darkening slightly.

 

“That’s okay, we can keep doing this till you are.” Lust promised with a playful wink. Only thing Dance could think was, ‘What did I get myself into?’.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... 
> 
> So, this is ooc for Dance and maybe Lust. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how this happened and it would have been done A LOT sooner, however, I never get inspiration to write during the day and most of this was written at night. Which is why most of this is cringy as fuck.
> 
> Follow me @krystal-twi on tumblr for more stories and updates around ongoing series. 
> 
> my NSFW account is @ns-krystaltwi-fw


End file.
